All In Fair In Love And War
by USMC-Sister
Summary: In the midst of the Fourth Shinobi War, Madara Uchiha halts his plan when he takes a special interest in a certain Konoichi. The rest of the squad are left scrambling for answers to her whereabouts all while trying to stop the Elder Uchiha from winning the war. (Contains spoilers for Ch.677!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: All is fair in Love and War**

The reunited Team Seven anxiously awaited the arrival of their foe, sweat gathering on their foreheads as the portal their female teammate had just escaped from began to widen. Their enemy stepped out of the other dimension, eyes ablaze with the Rinnegan scanning the group, a smirk plastered onto his face when the pink haired konoichi took a step back. Her emerald eyes were wide with fear, but as they landed on the backs of her two teammates they hardened with strength, taking the Uchiha by surprise.

The purple seal on her forehead illuminated and expanded across her face, the chakra that returned to her body radiated dangerously from her as she raced passed the men and towards him.

"I'll create a diversion!"She shouted as she inched closer with an intense speed. He stared at her with a blank expresssion, unsheathing his sword and stabbing her clear through her abdomen. He heard shocked gasps from the men of her squad, but she seemed to be unphased, her arm pulled back, chakra pouring into her fist which headed in his direction. The elder Uchiha was shocked as the attack grew closer, he didn't anticipate the girl on planning to be stabbed, her expression full of determination.

_'A restoration technique eh? Very clever.' _He inwardly mused meeting the girl's fiery emerald eyes. The boys of her squad were immediately behind her, the blond wanting to defend her, and the Uchiha wanting to back her up, his sword crackling with lightening. However once they hit the invisible barrier between them they retreated back with surprised looks etched onto their faces. A smirk spread across his face, noticing the anger that radiated from the lone female of the group who ignored the absense of metal as her teammate pulled the weapon from her stomach.

"I'm okay Naruto."The girl reassured when the blond male expressed concern prefusively. He had to admire the girl's spirit as the fear he once felt was no longer present, but instead replaced with a fiery determination.

"Enough."The elder Uchiha said in a grave tone, jumping into the air, hands forming handsigns with lightning speed. "Chibaku Tensei." The ground around the squad shook and lifted above them, gathering into huge compiles of condensed boulders that casted heavy shadows upon them. He watched the girl's reaction as she stared at awe at his power, his chest swelling with pride.

_'Good, let her be afraid.'_ He laughed to himself releasing his hold on the immense forms of rock letting it shower among them.

"It's coming!"The Kyuubi container shouted.

"Watch out, the shadows are as well. Get out of here Sakura!"Sasuke added, however the girl had other plans, taking the elder Uchiha by surprise. The fiery spirit returned and eyed the piles a strategy forming.

"Naruto, Sasuke you are the only ones able to see those shadows of him. Take care of them a leave this to me."She instructed, leaping into the battlefield before they could object. They were forced to take their attention away from their female teammate as they defended against the Uchiha's shadows, leaving the konoichi to face the dangerous falling mountains.

Madara's eyes followed the female's movement as she raced upwards towards the rocks, her fist laced with built up chakra that collided and shattered the onslaught. He stared in shock at the power the petite girl possessed as she moved from one enormous mountain to another, destroying every one that stood in her way. She launched herself gracefully off of the rubble gaining altitude, closing distance between the two. The girl was clever and fast, he had to admit, but she was getting too close for comfort. He summoned one of his shadows to aid him, but realized they were tied up fighting the girl's teammates, his eyes wide with shock.

The konoichi smirked as she threw a fist back and aimed for the man, her attack missing my milimeters as he was forced to dodge, eyes still wide. She sent a barrage of attacks towards him, forcing him on the defensive end, a smirk spreading across his face as she landed a hit severe enough to crack his ulna.

"I underestimated you Konoichi."He laughed, earning another hit that made him double over.

"That was your first mistake."She shot, dodging an attack the man retaliated towards her. As she went to parry, he caught her wrist with his good arm and brought her towards him, taking her by surprise. The girl let out a grunt of pain, wincing as her released seal mended her dislocated shoulder back into place.

"Letting your guard down was yours. What a nifty technique you have.."He trailed, taking a kunai from her pouch and slidding it across her cheek which trickled with blood. The red line mended itself together, the only trace of the wound ever occuring was the drying blood and dulling pain. Her eyes glittered with strength and confidence, the male responding with a smirk.

"Whatever you're planning we will stop it Madara."She seethed, struggling against his hold as he dangled her. "Let me go!" His smirk grew wider before answering.

"As you wish."

His grip released and her body plummeted towards the cratered ground, emerald eyes wide as she tried to find her bearing. Her body instinctively rolled and she landed hard enough on her feet to knock her to her knees. A grunt of discomfort and pain escaped her lips, but it didn't dwindle the fire that coursed through her veins. She shot a wild glare at the elder Uchiha, who replied with a smirk of satisfaction.

Naruto and Sasuke were immediately by her side helping her up, sweat beading their foreheads and a look of concern crossing their faces. The silver-haired jonin that once led them stared at all of their backs, pride swelling in his chest despite feeling so helpless. He had his turn to be noble, now it was theirs.

The elder Uchiha landed in front of the squad, eyes scanning the group and landing on the rosette, who stared defiantly back. He took a step towards them, noticing how the girl's hands shook with fear even though her eyes showed the opposite. He recalled how her teammates had tossed her aside as they tried to attack him, how they underestimated and doubted her as she herself went after him herself with a perfectly executed plan. Another step towards the girl.

"Step back Madara."The blonde seethed standing in front of the girl. A look of hurt flickered in her eyes along with love as her other teammate stepped beside Naruto. She felt conflicted and the elder could feel it, her pain and gratitude.

In the blink of an eye he flickered past the two males and appeared in front of her, towering over her small form. Her eyes went wide, mouth agape as she dug into her weapon pouch and pulled out a kunai decorated with a pink tag. Her and her teammates scattered when she dug the weapon into his arm, a look of confusion crossing his face as he pulled the metal out. He tossed the weapon aside, an explosion damaging the grounds further a laugh escaping his lips.

"You never cease to amaze me konoichi!" He said with deep satisfaction, blinking in front of the girl. The elder pulled her up by her pink tresses, pain splitting her skull open and she let out a grunt of discomfort.

"Let her go Madara!"Naruto shouted enraged, but the man only laughed.

"Or what? I'm in control here Uzamaki, not you."He shot ignoring the girl's struggle against him. Her hand fell heavily on his with focused chakra, shredding minor motor muscles that caused him to release her, her body falling to the ground.

"I beg to differ."The konoichi said defiantly. Madara gave her an incredulous look then threw his head back releasing another laugh, making the girl flinch.

"This."He pointed to the fallen girl. "This is the potential and strength you are so oblivious about." The squad gave the man a confused look that landed on the female, a pit forming in her stomach heavily.

"Step away from her."Sasuke demanded taking a step towards his fallen teammate, the elder wagging a finger, succsessfully stopping him from taking another.

"You toss her aside because your Gods, but I have a feeling you have always done this by the look she gave you."He began, taking a second to look upon the female who failed to meet his gaze. "Yet she is the only one among you to have sucsessfully landed a blow on me."The group fell silent, Sasuke boring a hole through the elder with his intense gaze, anger radiating from him.

"Get. away. from. her."He seethed running full speed towards them, making the rosette look up with wide eyes.

"Sasuke don't!"She shouted, but he was too fast. The girl looked up and saw the malice in the elder Uchiha, fully knowing what he was capable of, but as his hand plunged through the right side of her teammates chest, her eyes were wide. His blood splattered across her face making her back go rigid.

"She warned you, you should listen to her more often."He said amused pulling his hand out and watching as the younger fell clutching his chest. Blood poured from his mouth and he let out ragged breaths, eyes landing on the pinkett who stared back in horror. They flickered with rage and she shoved the elder to the side, her hands glowing an illuminating green that engulfed his chest, the skin stitching itself together under her touch. Before she could fully finish healing her teammate she was tugged from the back of her vest.

"You are quite talented girl, too bad your boys were unable to see that."Madara whispered in her ear with a deep velvety voice that vibrated through her body. The warmth of his breath made the girl shudder as he continued to hold onto her vest.

"Shut up."She spat angirly attempting to escape his grasp, but to no avail. He applied pressure to the back of her neck, her body falling limp into his arms as a response, the men's eyes of her squad wide with shock.

"What do you want with her?"Kakashi asked with a narrowed eye.

"You never know the value of something until it is no longer in your possession."He answered, throwing the Jounin off guard. The elder lifted the girl bridal-style a smirk plastered onto his face, taunting them before he dissapaited into thin air, leaving the men confused and enrage.

"He took her! THE BASTARD TOOK HER!"Naruto shouted into the air, the scream scratching and tearing at his throat. Sasuke attempted to stand but fell to the ground, his good arm covering his face, hiding his pain.

"We need to regroup."Kakashi called over to the boys, but they stayed glued how they were, drowning in their despair of their lost teammate. Guilt and fear gripped his heart in a vice grip refusing to let go.

"Oh Sakura..Stay safe.."He spoke into the air.

* * *

Madara appeared in the middle of a clearing, setting the rosette gently down against a tree, her brows furrowing in discomfort. He shushed her quietly and she rolled her head, falling into a peaceful slumber, a smirk spreading across his face. The man stood and paced the clearing unsure of what actions to take next.

He didn't plan to take the girl but when he saw the strength and determination she possessed he felt intrigued. Not many have drawn the blood of the Uchiha, so when the pinkette managed to do so and break a couple of bones as well, he was impressed. Although he would never admit that. His Rinnegan eyes landed on the girl again, clearly intoxicated by the young blossom.

A sinister smile spread across his face as he sat in the middle of the clearing awaiting for the moment the konoichi would arrise.

* * *

**Author's note: Well this pairing is certainly interesting heh, heh. I actually had a dream about this and I really wanted to share this with you and I hope you enjoy the progression of the story. Stick with me!**

**Stay Classy Guys **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Whoa guys I never expected this to get this much attention, it rocks!**

**Shadowlove'scookies: Hopefully this chapter is equally as good ;A; **

**Blossom-channn:I honestly didn't think it was going to be good, but I have kept faith haha Please keep up the support!**

**Stray Dogs:I plan to update every week so keep reading!**

* * *

****

Chapter 2: All That You Hold Dear

**The **pink haired konoiche fluttered her eyes open slowly, blinking away the sunlight that filtered unto her body providing a comforting warmth. A groan escaped her lips as she held the back of her neck trying to recollect what happened before she blacked out. She remembered facing off against Madara and the look on her boy's faces as he appeared behind her. Emerald eyes snapped open as the realization dawned on her, gaze landing on a smirking Uchiha who sat across from her in the tall grass.

"Finally, the sleeping beauty awakens."He said, his eyes glinting dangerously like a predator. The girl's breath caught in her throat, her heart beating impossibly fast, but she refused to show weakness in front of the enemy. In a quick lunge she tackled the elder to the ground catching him off guard and succsessfully pinning him down, a look shock etched into his masculine face as her slim legs straddled him into place.

"What did you do to my boys?"She questioned with a dangerous tone, the kunai she held milimeters away from his carotic artery. The shock turned into the dangerous glint as a smirk spread across his face, a deep velvety laugh rumbling through his chest. In a blink of an eye the konoichi was on her back, the Uchiha hovering above her, weapon discarded. His face inched closer to her, the power that radiated from him suffocated her, forcing her to look away.

"You should worry more about yourself, dear."He said with another deep laugh. She struggled against his grip but was unsuccsessful in freeing herself, the elder giving her a victorious smile. His victory was cut short when he suddenly he felt her skull slam into his with a loud crack, his grip loose enough for her to slip out of.

The konoichi turned and went to run, stumbling in the tall grass, but her body froze in place as he recovered and grabbed her from behind. His breath tickling her ear as he spoke low sending shills down her spine.

"You would be wise not to test me konoichi."He said lowly. She felt the threat and stiffened, heart pounding in her ears as he wrapped an arm around her waist and forced her to face him, Rinnegan eyes blazing. He smirked as her heart thumped against his chest, the livliness and youth intoxicated him as he breathed in her scent.

_'Blood and cherry bloosoms, how fitting_.'He mused inwardly.

"What do you want Uchiha?"She shot, his grip on her waist tightening, chest pressed against chest. With his free hand he stroked the side of her face with the back of his hand, grinning wickedly as she flinched under his calloused touch.

"To simply teach your boys a lesson."The man said, the grin deepening. Her pink brows furrowed in confusion as she processed what he had just told her, head dropping, eyes darting searching for answers. He made a noise in the back of his throat, but she refused to meet his gaze.

"They didn't realize what they had."He grinned, lifting her her chin, forcing her too look into his eyes. "Now that you're in my possession I'm going to make them understand what they're missing."

The girl gave him a scowl and brought her hands to his chest, sucessfully pushing him away with a chakra infused shove. Fiery emerald eyes met amused Rinnegan, a breeze catching loose strands of hair.

"You're a dead man Madara."She seethed pointing a finger at him. "Whether by my hand or theirs, your days are numbered"The Uchiha grinned and thew his head back, releasing a dark, disturbing laugh that came from the bottom of his stomach. The girl's emerald eyes widened with shock, but anger racked her body as he continued to mock her.

"My bet is on you my dear."He said appearing in front of her in a blink of an eye, taking a strand of her pink tresses into his hand. "Your passion is extrodinary, oh they were truly blind." She flinched at his sudden closeness, her breath catching in her throat as her hair slipped out of his calloused hand and back into place.

"Why don't we find out now?"The girl asked, landing a flat palm jab on his hard, solid chest. He was pushed back from the attack, a smirk spreading across his face as he rushed forward. The konoichi expertly and gracefully blocked his attempts, forcing him on the defense as she sent calculated punches and kicks onto his body.

_'He's holding back!.'_She thought, growling and earning a sly smile from the man. Rage coursed through her body as she sent a chakra infused kick in his direction, missing by inches. However as her heel hit the ground, the terrain shattered on impact creating a large crater at least 10 meters wide.

"Such beautiful strength."He commented appearing in front of her and grabbing her wrists. "Raw power in such delicate hands."

"Let me go."The girl seethed, recovering and taking a step back. He flashed behind her a wicked grin plastered on his face, the konoichi going rigid with fear.

"I can't do that, dear blossom. We have too may Villages to conquer."He said simply letting the last word drop like ice.

'_We?..conquer?! What?'_ She thought in bewilderment, but before she could think more into his statement her world faded into the black abyss of slumber. The Uchiha caught the girl swiftly into his arms lifting her bridal style, her head resting against his chest comfortably as he took off into the woods.

'_Off to Suna we go Blossom.'_

* * *

The battlefield lay broken and cratered, shinobi from all over trying to regroup and recollect themselves. eyes searching the tattered grounds for familar faces. Confusion and relief hung in the air, unaware of what transpired between the small squad of Cell 7.

With the help of Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi stumbled into a makeshift camp that accounted for main headquarters, in hopes of finding the 5 great Kages. Silence and dread surrounded them as they ducked under a tent flap and entered a tent meant for battle tactics, a certain blonde haired woman looking up from the improvised table. Amber eyes landed on them in confusion as she ran to the men, helping the silver haired jonin to a seat and checking for injuries.

"Stop, we need to regroup in case there's another attack."He said with a wave of his hand.

"Speaking of which, what happened out there?"She asked, the men exchanging glances.

"We're not sure exactly."Kakashi answered honestly, hunching his shoulders in defeat. The woman's eyes glanced over the squad once more, a realization hitting her.

"Where's Sakura?"

She was met with silence as her reply, the boys shifting uncomfortably in their spots avoiding her questioning eyes. The busty woman stared with wide orbs, fearing the worst of her beloved student, desperate to know her fate.

"Where is she Kakashi?"She asked again, this time with more urgency. Her attention turned to the raven haired boy as he cleared his throat placing a hand on his former teacher's shoulder, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"We're not sure...but what we do know is that she.."the boy couldn't find the strength to finish the sentence. He clutched his shoulder tightly trying to dullify the pain, memories of Madara's face and Sakura's limp body fresh in his mind. The woman gripped his collar tight and suspended him in the air, face contorted with anger.

"Where is my apprentice?!"She roared. The Uchiha grunted in pain unable to answer her demand, but she continued to hold him a foot above the ground.

"Madara took her."Naruto answered in a tired voice, the woman's eyes wide with response. She lowered her arm allowing the Uchiha to escape from her grasp, her attention turning towards the Kyubi container.

"He what?!"The woman yelled a scowl etched on her face. They flinched at the pitch of her voice, afraid of the aura that radiated from her and leaked into the air. The rage they felt was incredulous and horrifying.

"About an hour ago he took her, we have no idea why but I promise you Granny, I'll bring her back."He said sternly, seafoam eyes meeting hard amber which softened at his words.

She slumped into a chair burying her face into her shaking hands, biting her lip to stop the tears that threatened to spill. Her mind was flooded with the face of her precious apprentice, fear forming a pit in her stomach at the thought of never seeing the rosette again. The young konoichi was like a daughter and she had always watched her back, yet she couldn't this time. The blonde's heart shattered as she let tears spill down her face, the sobs racking her body.

"We'll find her Tsunade-sama.."They raven haired boy said before exiting the tent. He couldn't stand and wait any longer, he had to find the pink haired girl before it was too late. He knew exactly what the man was capable of, and in the back of his head he feared for her.

Naruto came out to join him a small pug at his heels who sniffed at the air for the girl's scent. Once he caught wind he ran towards her direction, the boys following close behind making silent promises.

_'Hold on Sakura, I'm coming.'_

* * *

Madara carried the sleeping girl through the tower that once belonged to the Kazekage, his feet echoing off the empty halls. He entered a room that contained a simple bed and laid the girl gently down, her body rolling over away from him. The man stroked her pink tresses and watched as her brows furrowed.

_'Once you realize how foolish your boys are, you'll rule by me blossom.' _He mused inwardly a wicked grin spreading across his face. The konoichi rolled over again, unknowingly leaning her cheek into his hand, his eyes sparking with fire at her touch. He carefully removed his hand from her weight and exited the room giving the girl one last look. The Uchiha's stark white hair descended into a midnight black, returning a youthful nature to his features.

He had a lot to accomplish in the little time he had before she would wake up, but he was determined to make Suna his by the next sunrise. The man grinned at the thought of all the land becoming his. Well and a certain rose haired beauty.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry to cut this short today lovelies, I am working quite a lot of doubles and been getting off pretty late, so stick with me here. As always rate and review pwease **

**Stay Classy Guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:O my gosh guys, it has been literally forever! I miss your pretty faces! (A series of unfortunate events has kept me rather busy in the past month, but I promise I'll update at least once a week!) **

**To everyone who reviewed, you make me feel so special and I get this tingly feeling in my heart! (I will personally respond to everyone of you!)**

**Onwards to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Desert Blossom**

Sakura awoke with a start, unaware of where she was. However as she scanned the room, her eyes noted the familiar stone walls that could only belong to a a well familiar city. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, shaking away a lingering headache, her headband falling onto the blanket and releasing her pink tresses.

"Suna?"The kuniochi pondered aloud to no one in particular. Her eyes lingered on the door that stood a mere 6 feet away, biting her lip unsure of what to do.

With a sigh she stood and made her way towards the door, a delicate hand lingering on the knob before turning it, the metal clicking in approval. She hesitated for a split second before escaping into the hallway she knew well during her stays. It didn't take her long to reach a set of large oak doors which were slightly cracked as if beckoning her in. With a shaky breath she slipped into the Kazekage's office.

Her emerald eyes landed on the figure of the elder Uchiha, who's previous robed form was now garbed in battle armor, his starch white hair stained a jet black. His back was turned towards her, arms crossed as he looked out the vast window at the city below him, under his reign.

"I see you're awake."He started, voice thick like velvet.

"And I see you're still here."She retorted. He made a noise in the back of his throat turning around to face her, his mis-matched eyes boring into hers. Seeing him behind the desk began to infuriate her, blood boiling, tiny hands balling into fists as she bit back her distaste. However, such actions did not go unnoticed as a smirk spread across her enemies face.

"You do not hide your emotions very well dear."He said with amusement, carefully examining her for her reaction.

"So I've been told.."The pinkette replied distinguishing the fire he had threatened to build. Her hands relaxed as she walked towards the window forcing herself to contain a calm demeanor, eyes refusing to meet his. She controlled her anger as she stared at the barren city below, the streets abandoned and empty.

"What angers you so?"He asked, picking up a strand of her loose pink tresses. Her back went rigid at his sudden close proximity, she hadn't even had the chance to blink and he was there in a heartbeat.

"Is that a necessary question?"She shot back hotly, gaining her composure and swating his hand away.

:Being abandoned by those '_teammates' _of yours.."He paused, putting emphasis on the last word as he walked behind her, circling her like prey.

'_Don't give in..'_The pinkett coached herself, shuddering as he passed a hand at the base of her neck.

"First the Uchiha prodigy betraying your precious Village, then the Kyubbi..."He countinues, baiting her on his edged words.

'_Don't Sakura...'__  
_

"You were left behind."He coaxed. She swore she could feel the words cutting her heart as pain swept in, her eyes glazing as the memories flooded, tears threatening to spill.

'_It was for the best, they helped me."_The kunoichi told herself, a small smile ghosting her face.

"If you're trying to dissuade me into hating my teammates, you are clearly mistaken."She scoffed, her eyes boring into his. "If it weren't for them leaving I would still be the pathetic kuniochi I once was." The response caught him off guard, but only for a moment as a smirk spread across his face, the action making her narrow her eyes.

"The fire in your eyes is extraordinary my dear." His breath tickled her ear as he leaned forward slowly. "Soon, you will forget that squad of yours and realize what I have to offer."

He moved quickly as her elbow swung backwards, carefully laced with chakra and packed with killing intent. His mismatched eyes stared at her with amusement as her barrier crumbled down, her emerald orbs hard and wild. He could feel the rage that radiated from her small petite body, the threat she poised as her stance was battle ready and strong.

"You Uchiha's can never learn to keep your mouth shut."She snapped, blood boiling. The kunoichi stood her ground, wanting nothing more than to break a bone or two of her captor. A deep, throaty laugh erupted from his throat as his grin grew wider, more sinister, his body gravitating towards her, easing her out of her stance. His hand gripped her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his , her body paralyzed with fear and confusion.

"Would you like to _hear _that offer blossom?" He asked, the new nick-name making her hands ball into fists.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say."She growled, emerald eyes narrowed. His face inched towards hers, causing her back to go rigid as his breath tickled her ear.

_"I will make you forget them."_He whispered.

* * *

"Sasuke, any sight of her?"Naruto's voice broke through the radio in bouts of static. The two men of Team Seven had decided to split up to cover more ground in search of their pink haired teammate.

"..No."The raven haired boy responded after a pregnant pause. His heart had begun to grow heavy as the thought of not finding the kunoichi weighed down his conscience.

'_I was supposed to protect her..'_He thought somberly as he soared through the canopy of the forest. '**_i promised'_ **

"Let's meet up, recollect ourselves."Naruto's hopeful voice broke through his bitter thoughts. He sighed, bowing his head before responding;**  
**

"Be at the edge of Suna in an hour, got it?"

The Uchiha prodigy ripped off the communication device bitterly as he was left alone to his own thoughts. Images of Sakura fighting beside him flashed through his mind, the power she possessed as she stood on par with him. He realized how wrong he was when he once called her weak and pathetic, guilt overwhelming him as he remembered casting her aside when he was gifted with Indra's seal. The hurt in her eyes as his words cut deep wounds, but he realized how wrong he was.

He didn't know what she endured to get to the level she was now, but he did know that he owed her the apology that was long overdue. For all the pain he had caused her, the guilt he put on her shoulders, and the promise he had now broken. Thoughts of her behind held by the Elder Uchiha suddenly crossed his mind, hands balling into fists.

"I'm coming Sakura."He whispered into the air in a newfound promise as he sped through the foliage.

It took the whole hour to reach the edge of the desert that belonged to Suna, the familiar blonde hair of Naruto inching closer into view. He couldn't see exactly what the male was doing yet, but as Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he found his teammate racing towards to meet him. It wasn't until he realized the idiot of a teammate wasn't intending on stopping as he was tackled to the ground. His back cracked as the air from his lungs were forced out, leaving him unable to breath.

"What are you doing?!"He seethed as loud as he could, but his voice only came above a loud rasp. He tried to wiggle out from under the blonde's weight, however failed, concluding it must be due to his sickly ramen diet.

"I know where she's at!"The blonde shrieked excitedly, an exuberant smile bursting across his face. The Uchiha froze before bolting up, successfully knocking the heavy boy from him, eyes wide with a mix of disbelief and reassurance.

"Where? Wait, how?!"The raven haired boy questioned, a small smile of his own gracing his normally stoic face. The response caught Naruto off guard for a split second before his own widened.

"I was on my way to meet you here when I stumbled across a caravan coming from Suna."He began, using hand gestures to emphasize the story. "They had stopped for the night and I eavesdropped on their conversation."

"Get to it Dobe!"Sasuke seethed, earning a hard glare from the blonde before he continued.

"Anywayyy...They were talking about how Suna was under a new regiment of a man garbed in armor the color of blood and whose hair was dark as the night."He finished with a satisfied sigh, the Uchiha's eyes widening.

"Madara."He breathed, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. Before he allowed himself to relax any further, his eyes narrowed. "Did you hear anything about Sakura?"

"You mean the Desert Blossom?"Naruto replied with a grin at their teammate's new nickname.

"Come on then, let's not waste anymobre time!"Sasuke ordered, standing and sprinting off into the valley of sand dunes, the blond Junjurinkii hot on his heels as they raced one step closer towards their pink-haired beauty.

'_'I promise I'll save you Sakura, just hang in there._'

* * *

Sakura walked through the dusty streets of Suna, her face shrouded by a red scarf to protect herself from the harsh winds and direct sunlight. She had visited numerous of times, but still was left dumbfounded that the Sand siblings could stand to live in a jarring environment. Her hand tightened around her scarf as her heart was stabbed with sorrow with the thought of her friends.

'_I will make this right.'_ She thought fiercly, her attention turning towards a boy who sat under the shade, his heads between his knees. '_I will protect everyone until you get back Gaara. I promise.'_

The pinkett knelt in front of the boy, the sudden presence making the boy jolt out of her reach in fear. She made a shooshing sound in reassurance, removing her scarf and wrapping in around her neck to allow better vision.

"I'm not here to hurt you, it's okay."she cooed in a gentle voice, the boy's shoulders sinking relief as her brilliant smile eased his fears. "Now, there, what's your name?"

The boy's brown eyes darted from her gaze shyly as silence consumed the two for a moment before he met her emerald orbs, a small gaped smile was aimed towards her. "Daichi."

"Alright Daichi, I'm going to clean up these cuts okay?"She asked with a dazzling smile, the boy only nodding in response as he watched her delicate hands become illuminated by a green glow. The cuts that laced the boys knees vanished as her hands swept over them, leaving no trace of any wound having been there. His brown eyes lit up in awe and relief as she finished and offered him a smile.

"There's not much more I can do, but I hope you feel better."She said honestly, but Daichi only smiled revealing his gap.

"Thank you miss!"He said, giving her a quick hug and dashing through the thinning crowd. The pinkett gave a small smile to herself as she wrapped the scarf around her tresses and stood up, continuing her journey through the streets.

She continued her routine of helping the needed, handing out food she had gathered earlier in the day and giving out remedies she made with the herbs from the city's garden. Simple aids to sun-burn, heat-stroke, and fatigue could go a long way and she was thankful on her vast knowledge of the plants that grew abundantly in the sandy city. She was glad she could do something that felt like she was defying the Uchiha, making it seem like she was winning a small battle.

"How long are you going to muddle with these civilians."An unfortunately velvety voice interjected her thoughts as her world was slowly brought back to reality. She stared defiantly into the eyes of her captor, whose face held a look of distaste.

"Does it displease you Uchiha?"She questioned back, a grin slowly making its way across her face as she took off the scarf.

"There is no point in helping these people."He said lazily, pushing his body off from the base of the tree he was previously leaned against and towards the girl who stared forward as he circled her.

"And there's no point of you acting all high and mighty"She shot, making him pause in front of her, his gaze meeting hers. In a second she was pinned against the tree he had been moments ago, her back slamming against the bark harshly, his elbow holding her body in place.

"You would be wise to be hold your tongue."He seethed, applying slightly more pressure on her chest.

"i apologize if I offended you in any way Uchiha."She breathed out, the man releasing a growl at her heavy sarcasm. How could such a woman be so frustrating, he didn't know, but he intended on taming her spirit very soon.

She could sense the change in mood in the man before her as his eyes narrowed dangerously, a grin spread across his face. Her stomach sank as his grip on her tightened, her body gravitating for a split second before she opened her eyes to reveal the hallways of the Kazakage's Tower. She ripped her body from his immediately, hugging herself as her eyes watched his every move.

The elder sighed, opening the doors that belonged to the Kage's bedroom, ridding his torso from the tattered battle armor slowly. He had been immediately relieved from the weight of the metal plating, rolling his shoulders in adjustment.

"Not used to the body yet?"Came her small voice from behind him. He looked at her petite form from over his bare shoulder, her body unwilling to go past the door's threshold, but her eyes held a smugness to them.

"Nothing an Uchiha can't handle."He laughed before staring forward and walking onto the balcony, his body becoming engulfed in the array of colors emanating from the sunset. "Perhaps you can help me get acquainted with it."

There was a pause before he heard her retreating steps, smirking when he could make out a string of curses and something along the lines of 'damn Uchihas'.

_'Soon, my blossom, I can see you breaking.'_

* * *

Sakura laid in bed uncomfortably and unable to sleep, thoughts lingering on her current situation. She pulled out a crumpled old photo from the inside of her worn Jonin vest, eyes tearing up as she stared at the four people posed. Team seven had meant everything to her and it seemed like something was always keeping them apart. She could only wish for the end of her captivity to come soon, since it was highly likely that her boys were looking for her at the moment.

"Sasuke,..Naruto, don't let Team Seven die." She whispered to herself, before finally giving in to the bliss of sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Omg guys, chapter three is up and done! Now, I promise to update more, but in the next two days I work open to close, yay me. But anyway, review and let me know what you guys think. I would love to hear what direction I should go in next!**

**Stay Classy Guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:Ohhhhhh I tried to update as soon as I could! (I would bring a pad of paper with me to work and if I wasn't busy, I would write down ideas lol) Hopefully you like this chappie, I wrote it at like 4 in the morning...haha**

**BlackFireFalcon: I'm so glad you're enjoying this as much as I am. Hopefully you get the flutters in your stomach like me! lol**

**Forever Gypsy:Thank you! This is a crucial part of the story line, so I hope it's still good haha, and I think so too, but something about his old Uchiha apperance makes me melt, ugh.**

**Onwards to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Your Choice**

The two men of Team Seven crossed the enormous desert that surrounded the village of Suna with exhaustion ridden bodies. Sweat beaded their foreheads courtious of the desert heat, their bodies running on pure will power, one thing on their mind.

"Sasuke, as much as I hate to say this, but we have to stop."Naruto yelled to him above the wind that soared past the two. A look of annoyance passed over the Uchiha's face, but his shoulders sagged in defeat. He hated to admit the blonde was right, so he only nodded in acknowledgement, their fast steps fading to a slow walk.

"Once we regain chakra, we're heading out."Sasuke said, eager to be off again. The boy beside him gave a nod of approval, their steps unison as they walked through the heated sand.

Sasuke was lost in thought as his ex-pink haired teammate's face popped in his head, emerald eyes brilliant against the darkness that had embedded itself inside him. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what his Uchiha relative was plotting with the spirited girl, an ache of guilt reverberating through his chest. He should have been faster, should have been stronger, but he only failed at protecting her.

"She's alright, Teme."Naruto suddenly said, interjecting his thoughts, his blue eyes boring into onyx. The raven haired boy sighed, closing his eyes as he continued to berate himself, doubt forming in the back of his mind.

"What do you think he's planning?"He asked, giving the blonde a side-long glance.

"Whatever it is, she can only take on so much, we need to be there to help."Naruto replied, eyes full of determination. "We'll see her soon Sasuke, and we'll stop Madara."

"I hate it when you're right, Dobe."Sasuke muttered, offering the boy a smirk who smiled back brilliantly. The doubt that had previously egged his mind was replaced with new-found determination, his chest swelling with anxiety and hope.

'_We're coming Sakura, _I'm _coming.'_

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, blinking away sunlight that filtered through the open window. She swung her slender legs over the bed, giving her stiff muscles a long stretch.

The balcony beckoned her, the curtains that were caught with the wind, waving her in. She found herself overlooking the village that once belonged to her dear friend, emerald eyes filled with conflict. Slowly the village was recovering from the effects of the paused war, agonizingly slowly coming back to life.

'_Too slow..'_The girl thought inwardly, releasing a sigh.

She tucked strands of pink tresses behind her ear as she leaned her elbows on the railing, deep in thought. The girl was curious about her captive's intention, head swimming with utmost confusion. As she continued to gaze upon the village, anger flood through her. She had pent-up her chakra long enough, she needed to release the unwanted tension.

"Anger is a dangerous weapon, my dear."Came the masculine voice that could only belong to an Uchiha. The girl balled her hands into tight fists, not bothering to turn around. His footsteps echoed through the room and soon he was behind her. She could feel the ominous power that rolled off of him in waves, threatening to suffocate her.

"Afraid?"She managed to choke out, silently cursing herself for sounding weak. The chuckle he let out brushed the back of her neck, causing her to shudder, despite the desert heat.

"Don't humor me girl."He replied, taking a step beside her, looking down upon the village with a smug look of satisfaction on his well sculpted face. Suna was made his overnight, who knew what he could do with the other Countries? A lust for power hungrily ate his mind greedily as he continued his private thoughts.

"Its Sakura."Her voice suddenly pierced the silence, just above a whisper. His eyes were instantly on her small form, brilliant emerald orbs meeting his with mustard up courage. "My name is Sakura Haruno."

Oh, she felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest as it pounded profusely against her rib cage, green eyes matched with mixed. She looked away, feeling like her lungs were on fire as she continued to hold her breath, fear racking her body.

"Fitting..-"He mused, returning his attention to the village below them, hands now leaned against the railing. "-Sakura."

The name felt foreign on his tongue, but the way it rolled off sounded smooth as if caressing her name. He allowed a small grin as he gazed at the oblivious kunoichi. She shivered as the wind blew her hair, or maybe it was because the way he said her name sent chills up her spine, whatever it was, she refused to look at him.

"What does it mean to be a shinobi Haruno?"He asked suddenly, catching the girl of guard. He noticed her fists visibly tighten on the railing, but waited for the answer.

"It means protecting what you believe in."She responded simply, as if she rehearsed and prepared for the question.

"Even if it's wrong?"He queried, a frown appearing on his face. He felt her shift, a pregnant pause transpiring between the two as she tried to find the correct words.

"Who are we to decide what's right and what's wrong?"She began, releasing a repressed sigh. "Living is easy with eyes closed and there is nothing more...destructice than ignorance."

He stood there in silence as she finished, her eyes focused on the vast desert. He was surprised at how wise the seemingly innocent girl was, realizing his mistake. She was a well seasoned shinobi, someone far above his Uchiha relative and some Kyuubi brat. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Something an Uchiha would know well."She commented before turning around . However a strong, tanned hand grabbed her upper bicep, successfully stopping her. In one quick move she was spun around and pulled taut towards his armored chest, an arm snaked tight around her waist. Her emerald eyes went wide with shock, her breath catching in her throat as she tried to release a surprised gasp. His eyes bore into hers with an intense and heated gaze before his grip loosened. She immediately released herself and let out a shaky breath before swiftly turning around and head towards the door.

"Seeming as you're going to follow me-"She began as she paused at the exit, looking over her shoulder at the Uchiha."Would you like to spar?"

" It would be my pleasure, my dear."He responded, a smirk ghosting across his face as he appeared beside her in a blink of an eye. She had led the way down the spiraling stairs and into the streets of Suna, the silence that transpired between them awkward and heavy.

She had so many questions that she wanted to ask, but fear kept them at bay, she knew better than to make the Uchiha angry. She had begun to doubt herself, and day by day lost begun to lose faith in her strength, she could feel her confidence slipping. But, the thought of the boys of Team Seven brought a small smile to her face, she knew they wouldn't give up.

Sakura had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize that she captivated the attention of Madara, his eyes examining her petite form. Her elegant pink tresses were pulled into a high pony-tail, her slender body garbed in a black collared tank-top which revealed her well-toned muscles. His eyes gazed over the rest of her in appreciation, not many kunoichi held the gift of strength and beauty. Soon, he would have the opportunity to be witness her power alone, an odd sensation burning through him in excitement.

Before long their path faded from the pavement of the streets to sand, signaling they had reached their destination of Suna's training grounds. The terrain held very little, the occasional sea-stack of rocks scattered about the heated sand. She positioned herself across from him, her stomach flipping in anxiety and glee The kunoichi desperately needed to release her pent-up anger, and this was the perfect opportunity to do so.

Her emerald orbs grew hard as she charged forwards, her stance solid with quick and precise jabs, all of which he dodged expertly. Her attacks lacked chakra at first, but as she eased her way into what seemed to be a routine, they grew in more speed and strength. His eyes gleamed with recognition as the girl before him turned into the woman he had fought on the battle field days ago.

A chakra infused fist zoned in on his torso but was feigned at the last possible second, successfully landing a hit onto his right shoulder, forcing his stance to faulted. An animatistic growl escaped his lips, but a wicked grin spread across his face, parrying her attack and landing at a safe distance away from her. A fierce look sculpted her face beautifully as sweat beaded her forehead as she charged forward again, chakra boosting her steps. She closed the space between them swiftly, leading the attack with a series of well executed kicks, forcing Madara on the defensive again.

'_Relentless little birdie..'_He mused inwardly with a grin.

As her kick was about to land, he grabbed her hard, toned calf and pushed her into a nearby sea stack, her muscles and ligaments tearing as her leg was pushed hard into her chest. A pained groan escaped her throat, a smirk of satisfaction crossing his masculine face as he reveled in her agony as she squirmed against his body. Her determination, however was not extinguished as she pushed herself of the hard rock and pinned him to the ground, favoring her right side as her seal activated and stitched the muscles in her left quadriceps.

Her slender legs straddled his lower abdomen, a look of lust sent in her direction by the man, anger coursing through her body. She gathered chakra into her hand and aimed the attack towards his head, a perfect combination if it weren't for him being an Uchiha. She was thrown aside easily, her slim body rolling through the sandy hills of the training grounds. As he was upon her, she flipped away from the attack, easing into her steady stance, ready to be on the defensive end.

A series of swift and calculated attacks were sent in her direction which she parried with grace, her steps never faltering as she continued to dance around his attacks. Her eyes concentrated on his every move, no motion going unnoticed by the well seasoned kuniochi, her perception superb as she read his attacks effortlessly.

She had managed to switch sides and trap him between a high rock tower, her fist missing his head by mere millimeters and imbedding itself deep in the hard sediment. His eyes opened wide with shock as he heard the rock behind him begin to crumble, his body moving on instinct as he wrapped his arms around her body and launched them out-of-the-way as the tower collapsed.

His body hovered over hers, his eyes watching as her lips parted to release her erratic breathing, chest rising and falling quickly, pink tresses pooled loose around her head like a halo. Her emerald eyes met his unsure of what to do or say. She opted for pushing him off, forcing him onto his rump, resulting in an amused grin. It was amazing of what the girl before him was capable of, the ruble of the high sea-stack evidence of her potential.

"Are you hurt?"Her voice came out soft, but held a hint of concern. She cursed her medical instinct silently as she moved over to his side. Her delicate hands charged with chakra, but he noticed that it lacked the killing intent she had honed in their friendly spar. They traced over his body expertly, stitching together torn muscles and erasing fresh bruising, his eyes watching her intently as she concentrated.

Sweat beaded her forehead as the seal sizzled and began to fade, her breathing becoming a bit more erratic, eyes closing as she tried to summon more chakra. A heavy hand upon hers made her emerald eyes snap open, concentration broken as her chakra flow abruptly stopped.

:Enough.."He said, voice silky as she fought to stay conscious. She shook away the darkness that threatened to succumb her and stood up, brushing away grains of sand that stuck to her clothing.

A sudden spike of chakra caught her attention, her head snapping in its direction at the familiarity. The Uchiha had seemed to pick up on the disturbance, his eyes narrowing as the signatures grew close.

A smile appeared on her face as the men of Team Seven grew closer, their forms barely visible, yet their speed increased as if they sensed the pinkett. Within minutes the blonde and raven haired boys were in front of them, sweat beading their bodies. She went to run to their aid, but she was held back by and arm that snaked around her waist and pulled her away.

"What are you doing, let me go!"She shouted angrily, his grip tightening as she struggled against his hold. He let out a feral growl, eyes narrowed in annoyance as he stared down the two boys. A thought came to mind, a smirk ghosting his face as he waited for his plan to formulate.

"Get away from her Madara."Sasuke threatened, a growl of his own escaping his throat. He went to step forward, but Madara held the girl taut, halting any further advances from her teammates. The two men exchanged worried glances before returning their attention to their pink haired damsel in distress.

"I would think twice before you act, wouldn't want to reopen that wound of yours."The elder spoke, creating an atmosphere full of tension and anxiety Sasuke's hand subconsciously resting on his healing injury, a snarl marring his normally stoic face. "However I am willing to spare you..."

"His gaze landed on the pinkett and her blood ran cold, breath caught in her throat as she dreaded whatever words that were bound to come. The man's attention towards the men, a predatory grin spread across his face.

"If she is willing to coöperate."

There was a unison of what's from the other party, the girl going completely rigid as her heart pounded against her ribcage and soon found it difficult to breath. She shook her head numbly, unaware of depth of the situation she was currently in, confusion pulling her brows together.

"Sakura, don't listen to him."Naruto growled, anger flooding through him as he took a step closer, the Uchiha right beside him. In a blink of an eye, Madara had raised his arm and in a split second, blood erupted from his torso. Emerald eyes widened with shock and she struggled against her captive's grip, panic seizing her.

"Naruto!?"She shrieked, her actions wild as she squirmed," Let me go! You bastard!"

Her stomach sank as the blonde gripped his wound, trying to stop from bleeding out, his face contorted in agony. Sasuke was immediately by the blonde's side who fell to his knees, still clutching his wound. Her eyes were still wide and moist with salty water, unaware of when she started crying.

"You have an option my dear-"Madara's voice broke through her cries, yet she never broke eye contact with the blonde "You can watch them die, or you can take my offer, it's your choice."

"Sa-kura, don't."Naruto choked out, clutching his chest in pain. She felt like her heart and time itself stopped as she accessed her situation, guilt and pain imbedding itself deep within her heart. Sasuke stepped forward, but the elder raised his arm just as he had before he wounded Naruto, a sudden small and shaking hand reaching out to stop him.

"Stop, please."The pinkette breathed out, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'll do what you ask, just..don't hurt them." He gave her a wicked and satisfied grin, releasing his hold and watching as she ran to her friend's aid.

"Naruto, I'm here."She reassured softly, her hands glowing green and immediately going to work, stitching his skin together to stop him from bleeding further out.

"You shouldn't have done that Sakura."Sasuke said from behind her, but she just shook her head, tears drying.

"I'm doing this to protect you, I'm giving you a second chance."She replied, relief flooding through her as she managed to sew together major vessel's in the other male of the squad.

"That's what I'm trying to do.."He muttered quietly out of her hearing range, helping up the blonde up who stood shakily from blood loss. His cerelean blue eyes bore into hers with a fiery determination, hope sprouting in her chest as she smiled.

He gave her a long and reassuring hug, using her as support from toppling over. The blonde fought tears as he couldn't bare the thought of failing to protect someone he held so dear to his heart. She pulled away slowly and kissed his forehead, a graceful smile never leaving her face, but tears had begun to form at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't be weak, not now.

She turned to Sasuke who immediately trapped her into a tight embrace, catching the girl completely off guard, the tears now freely flowing. She wasn't used to the Uchiha showing any form of affection, but they both needed this moment. It would make them both ultimately stronger for the upcoming events she was about to endure for them. He pulled away first and wiped away the fresh tears that cascaded beautifully down her cheeks.

"I'm not giving up."He said with confidence, earning a brilliant smile from the girl who only nodded. "I'm going to protect you, even if it costs my life."

Her heart gave a small flutter as his words sunk it, unsure of what to say in response. He slung Naruto's arm over his shoulder and gave a last look before leaving the girl behind, fear consuming her body as she bowed her head. The desert began to spin and darkness stung the corner of her vision, before she could hit the ground, Madara swept in. He cradled her neck and supported her legs, lifting her and heading towards the tower.

He had allowed the girl to say farewell to her foolish teammates, but he couldn't help but doubt that it was too easy to get her to agree, thoughts going back towards her interactions with the men. He had been envious of their close proximity, especially the Uchiha. He growled in annoyance, but as he stared at the pinkett, his anger dissapated quickly.

"We have much to discuss, my Blossom..."

* * *

**Author's Note: well...it's four in the morning and I was kind of just having writing diarreha lol...The end MAY seem sloppy, but I assure you, I put in a little foreshadowing , so it's leading up to next chapter! **

**As always, Stay classy guys**


End file.
